1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing switch, which is disposed in the operation unit of various instruments, for inputting instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swing switch is made so that the input element swings about an arbitrary swing shaft. Such a swing switch is disposed in the operation unit of acoustic instruments and air-conditioning instruments, for instance. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 8-102,232 discloses a conventional swing switch, which is used for turning the volume up and down or tuning to receiving channels in acoustic instruments.
FIGS. 12 through 14 illustrate a conventional swing switch in longitudinal cross section. Specifically, FIG. 12 shows a conventional swing switch 100, which is put in an input standby state. FIGS. 13 and 14 show the conventional swing switch 100, which is put in inputted states, respectively. The conventional swing switch 100 comprises an input element 101, and a swing arm 102. The input element 101 is disposed within an opening 105, which is opened in a decorative panel 103. The swing arm 102 projects from the rear surface of the input element 101. The swing arm 102 is supported pivotably to a swing shaft 104 at the leading end. The swing shaft 104 is fastened to the inner side of the decorative panel 103.
When an operator presses the input element 101 of the conventional swing switch 100 from the front side, the swing switch 100 swings about the swing shaft 104 like a seesaw as shown in FIGS. 12, 13 and 14. In this instance, a clearance “d1,” which is present between the outer periphery of the input element 101 and the inner periphery of the opening 105, depends on the swinging angle of the input element 101 when viewed perpendicularly with respect to the outer surface of the decorative panel 103. For example, when an operator inputs a pressing force to swing the input element 101 in the clockwise direction in the drawing as shown in FIG. 13, the clearance “d1” diminishes. On the other hand, when an operator inputs a pressing force to swing the input element 101 in the counterclockwise direction in the drawing as shown in FIG. 14, the clearance “d1” enlarges.
Moreover, when the clearance “d1” diminishes as shown in FIG. 13, there is a fear that the outer periphery of the input element 101 might interfere with the inner periphery of the opening 105. Accordingly, in the conventional swing switch 100, which is put in an input standby state as shown in FIG. 12, the clearance “d1” is designed to be large comparatively while taking the change of clearance “d1,” which occurs when an operator inputs a pressing force, into consideration. In addition, another clearance, which is disposed oppositely with resect to the clearance “d1” in the longitudinal direction of the input element 101, that is, the clearance, which diminishes when the conventional swing switch 100 swings in the counterclockwise direction as shown in FIG. 14, is designed to be large comparatively as well due to the same reason as described above. Consequently, comparatively large spaces are present between the opposite sides of the swinging input element 101 and the inner periphery of the opening 105. Therefore, the conventional swing switch 100 has exhibited a poor appearance.